


Protect Me

by JoonsNipplez



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Showki Bingo, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez
Summary: Kinktober Day 2Size Difference





	Protect Me

Kihyun took a deep breath and put the mask over his face before walking out of the taxi. The cameras immediately shoved into his face, screams and shouts, everyone practically on top of him. 

"Out of the way! Move! Get out of his way!" The bigger man grabbed Kihyun by the shoulder and pushed his way through the crowd. Kihyun let himself be taken, his air pods blocking most of the noise. He felt a hand grab his hair, trying to pull. "HANDS OFF!" Hyunwoo grabbed the hand and pushed the person to the floor. Kihyun gasped behind his mask and felt his shoulder get grabbed again this time by his bodyguard, as he practically dragged him inside the lobby of the hotel.

Kihyun vaguely remembers getting in the elevator and to his hotel room. It gets worse and worse everytime. Being a pop star is never as easy as people make it seem.

"Kihyun? The key?" Kihyun looked in front of him. When did he get to the door?

"Right. My key." He fished the key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked in, Hyunwoo making his way in as well. Kihyun took his mask off. "You don't have to stay. Your room is next door."

"I'm staying here."

"There's only one bed."

"It's a big bed."

"But you're a big man."

Hyunwoo softly chuckled. "I am." He walked towards the singer, brushing a small piece of hair behind his ear. "You did amazing today. Every concert is better and better. But you need to rest."

Kihyun nodded. "Could you...could you help me?"

Hyunwoo smiled. "I'd love to." He reached over and slowly peeled off the lithe singer's clothes, one by one until he was naked. "You're so beautiful. I'm so glad I'm the one protecting you."

Kihyun blushed. Hyunwoo took off his clothes as well before sitting on the edge of the bed, patting his now naked thigh. Kihyun walked over and straddled his thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're so big. So strong, you could easily break me."

"I would never." He leaned over and kissed Kihyun, slowly and sensually as Kihyun started to rub himself back and forth. "Come on baby. Get that cock next to mine. Look at how big it is."

Kihyun looked down in awe. Everytime they did this, without fail, it turned Kihyun on so much. Hyunwoo grabbed both of their cocks in one of his large hands and stroked them slowly. Kihyun threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Let me hear you."

Kihyun remembers when his company decided to up his security because he was starting to get popular. They brought in a team of men, but none as large as Hyunwoo. Kihyun selected him as his personal bodyguard, but all of this? This was a plus.

Kihyun rocked back and forth, remembering their first time together. Hyunwoo was so gentle and kind and loving, but such a big man, that Kihyun couldn't help but get hard at the sight of him. Kihyun had always been small. He always thought the feelings of seeing men larger than him was just envy, but it was obviously not.

Their cocks rubbed together, Hyunwoo stroking a bit faster, their precum adding a little bit of lubrication. Kihyun put his hands on Hyunwoo's shoulders. He was so fit and buff. He worked out constantly and ate so much it was amazing to see.

An arm wrapped around Kihyun's waist, pulling him in closer, almost like he weighed nothing. "Hyunwoo," he whined, "faster, please."

"Grind on me babe, come on." Hyunwoo pumped his hand a bit faster while Kihyun moved his hips.

It felt so good. He felt so safe in the arms of this large man. He grinded faster, his cock rubbing on Hyunwoo's. "Fuck!" His orgasm hit him like a freight train.

"Fuck, you look so hot." Hyunwoo stroked a few more times before coming as well. Their cum mixing together in his hand. Kihyun reached down and took a bit of their mixed cum on his finger and tasted it, looking at Hyunwoo directly in the eyes.

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun by the waist and flipped them around on the bed. "You better have a round two in you baby, because I'm about to make you scream."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this one as much, but I didn't wanna start all over again
> 
> [Twt](https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez)


End file.
